There are many aquariums available with heaters, lamps, filter systems, pumps and aerators however none of these aquariums have a single means of both heating the water and lighting the aquarium at the same time with only one lamp. All aquariums use both a lamp for light and a heater for heat wherein any heat given off by the lamp escapes the aquarium. Although all or most aquariums use filters, none of the aquariums have any means to determine if the filter requires a change or cleaning after the filter has been in use for a period of time.
Several aquariums have lamps or heaters such as Groth U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,212 and M. M. Arnold U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,758. However, none of these aquariums patents or designs teach a lamp below a filter pond or a condition indicator.